If I could turn back time
by 111boulderstar111
Summary: if i could turn back the clock, i would have long ago. i wish i could change history, but i can't. please, listen to my tale, i need to tell it to someone.
1. Chapter 1

An icy Autumn wind whistled through the empty houses. It sounded just like when Sweetie Bell would whistle some song she heard that day. Oh, why did it have to happen?... Hmm? I didn't see you standing there. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Apple Bloom. I don't care who you are, you'll probably lie about it anyways. Just take a seat on that charred stump over there and let me tell you a tale of the infamous Great War.

Me, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo made up the club known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Every day, after school 'corse, we would do different activity to try to earn our cutie mark. Life was good. Equestria was peaceful. It seemed like nothing could go wrong, until that happened. Whats that? What happened?i'ma getting' to that part. One day, we were out of ideas for stuff to do. We decided we would go to Twilight Sparkle's place to ask her advice. Yes, I do know the famous Twilight Sparkle, so stop gawkin'. When we got there, she told us that she was goin' to Canterlot so she could look at that big library and catch up with the Princess. She said we were free to look at all her books while she was gone. I wish she hadn't said that. We thanked her, then Scootaloo said we should try to get a house keeping cutie mark. Twi thought it was a wonderful idea, and left us to our selves. Spike was over at Rarity's doin' her chores, per usual. I wish he had been there to warn us. We ran over to the Apple Farm to get everythin' we needed to clean Twi's tree house. Damp towels, feather dusters, and brooms. We ran back to her house, ready to go. At first, it was pretty uneventful, 'till we found that. I was dusting all Twilight's books, taking them out and giving them a good sweep with the duster. Then, I pulled out this one book titled, Manipulation: a Novel About Manipulation and Domination. I should have known that this book was not meant to be seen. It was slid behind the others, it looked like nobody had read it in years, and there were claw marks on it. I just wanted to do a good job and make sure everything got clean. Right then, Sweetie Bell let out an exited squeal! She had been taking a break, and had been singing a sad song about star crossed lovers. I dropped the book and didn't think anything about it. I should have picked it up. I could have helped prevent the biggest catastrophe in pony history. But, I didn't and ran over to see why Sweetie Bell had squealed. She looked at me and Scootaloo with a mixture of joy and sorrow at the same time. She turned around to show us her flank and we saw that on her flank was a picture of a microphone with musical notes around it. She had gotten her cutie mark! Then, Sweetie Bell screamed when she saw me! I turned around and saw that I had gotten my cutie mark to! It was a yellow pillow with a green lace trim and a shiny green apple on it. Scootaloo looked devastated. She hadn't gotten hers, and ran off with tears in her eyes. Me and Sweetie Bell ran after her, leaving that accursed book where I had dropped it. If only...

well, it looks like it's dark, though it's hard to tell through the heavy smog. You should go back to whatever dump you live in, or she'll get you. Me? I'm headin' to the Everfree Forest. Why do you look so surprised? Oh, that. Don't worry about me, I have a good hidin' place. Go find one of Twilight Sparkle's famous restoration houses why don't ya. Oh, too crowded for ya, huh? I hear there not as good as she says they are. I can't belive how much shes changed. Shes become such a bitch. If you want to hear more come here tomorrow and i'll be here. I'm always here.


	2. Chapter 2

So I see you decided to show up, huh. Figured you would. Huh? What did you say? Can you see my cutie mark? No, but I can show you where it was. Most people immediately turn away, why not you? I bet you saw worse in the war, huh? Yea, a rotting hole in my flank freaks most people out. Especially all the flies that nest there in Spring and Summer, but it's hard to tell the seasons apart now. Oh well. Let me tell you some more of my story. Where was I... oh yea.

Me and Sweetie Bell finally caught up to Scootaloo. We found her in our club house, crying. We told her that we didn't care that she didn't have her cutie mark yet. We told her that we would be friends and stick together forever. And we did. 'till the very end. She seemed to perk up a bit, so we decided we would play stunt track, Scootaloo's favorite game. She smiled, got up, and said, "you're on" we ran out, and started to build the track. After an hour or so, we finished it. It was the best one yet! First, you had to go in between a field of cones. Then, you had to go across a very narrow bridge. Next, you had to go down a steep hill then go over a whole bunch of bumps. Last, you had to jump a fallen barrel. The course was magnificent and it was obvious that Scootaloo was dying to try it. She got on her scooter, readied her wings, and took off! She went in between the cones easily, but wobbled a bit on the bridge. When she got of that, she regained her super speed and flew down the hill, and almost flipped on the bumps. It was so exiting to watch, I can't imagine what it was like to actually do it. Scootaloo reached the ramp that was the barrel jump and soared over the barrel, crossed the finish line, and skidded to a halt. Me and Sweetie Bell cheered as loud as we could, for that was impressive completing that course, but we were cheering for another thing to. Scootaloo had earned her cutie mark! We were all so exited! We all had gotten our cutie marks in one day! It was one of the best days of my life! We ran around, and told everyone about our cutie marks. They were all so happy for us! That night, we asked my sister, Applejack, if we could camp out in the orchard as a sleepover. She said yes, and we were up all night chatting away. Eventually, though, we all fell asleep, and dreamed of wonderful things.

We all woke up to the morning sun and the rooster. We got up and packed up the tent and sleeping bags. Still giddy from the excitement of yesterday. That giddiness wouldn't last long though. When we got back to the barn, Applejack approached us with a sorrowful face. She told us that all of the animals, besides ponies, had been slaughtered, and in front of the town hall, someone wrote in the blood of the animals a message. It said that they were taking what was rightfully theirs and to just give up. the police force were baffled. Nobody knew who had done it. Everybody was grieving the loss of pets. Especially Fluttershy. Every single animal in her care had been killed, their dead, lifeless bodies strewn about. Applejack went inside to mourn the death of her own pet, Winowna. We decided to go see how Fluttershy was holding up, when we heard the flapping of lots of wings nearby. We turned around and saw that Twilight had come back in a chariot, and was racing towards us. She said she came as soon as she heard what had happened here. She also informed us that this had happened in all the towns and cities, even Canterlot! Nobody had any idea what was going on. We knew that there was more than one pony, cause how could one pony do so much in one night! She asked us if anyone had seen Spike. We all said we had just woken up and had just heard the news. She bolted toward her house, and we followed. She bashed open the front door, and looked around, us right behind. All of the books were gone, including the one i'd dropped. Then she noticed what was hanging from the ceiling. Hanging above them, tied to the ceiling was Spike's bloody carcass.

He had been ripped open, then hung up, just so we could get a good look. All three of us puked. And immediately looked away. There was a gash in him from his chin down his tail. The edges of the wound were jagged and still bleeding. His eyes stared lifelessly of into the distance. You could see his skeletal system and his organs were spilling out. Some had fallen on the floor. Owlicious' dead body was not far away. He looked as if he had tried to assault the attacker, but had failed. His head had been ripped off and was next to his body. It was a scene from a nightmare. Then, the mayor called a town emergency meeting. She recapped what had happened and told us to try to please remain as calm as possible. Canterlot was sending all its soldiers out, a couple for each town and city. They would arrive by afternoon. We waited, and we waited. Nothing ever came. Everybody locked there doors and windows to try to keep out whatever was out there. Tomorrow the three of us decided to check on Zekora. I was afraid of what might have happened, and thought about it forever, but I finnaly managed to go to sleep.

We woke up and met in the club house, thankfully untouched by all of the calamity. We prepared and set out for Zekora's hut.

We got there after about an hour or so. We knocked on the door, but there was no reply. Fearing the worst, we opened the door and saw that she had vacated the place. All that was left was a note on the floor. Sweetie Bell picked it up, cleared her throat, and started to read

Sorry, but that's all for today. Yesterday I almost got home to late. I'm not taking any chances today so go to your shitty home and i'll go to mine. Goodbye, same place, I'm here all day, every day.


End file.
